callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Final Push
Call of Duty: Final Push is a side-story to the Modern Warfare series. Plot Overview Call of Duty: Final Push details the beginnings of operation "Final Push" by the NATO militaries. The remnants of Taliban, Al-Queda and other terrorists and anti-America organizations have joined together to get the economical and military strength to not only continue in the fight, but to bring the fight to America, the UK and other countries that have had involvment in suppressing their movements since 2003. Ssgt. John Austin, a member of the 627th Tactical Warfare Squads, along with the rest of his team, are in an unnamed middle eastern country scouting for OpFor (the name for the Radical forces) hot-spots, bases, and other related activity. At the same time, the elite operative team Storm Ops, at the previous experience with foreign involvment in the Middle Eastern wars (Call of Duty 4), are being sent to different countries to inspect for involvment with OpFor. These countries include Russia, Germany, an unnamed African country, and Brazil. Factions Friendly *627th Tactical Warfare Squads (Playable) *Storm Ops (Playable) *USMC Force Recon *Delta Force *Middle Eastern Loyalists *Russain Loyalists, who have succesfully taken back Russia since Modern Warfare 2. *SAS/SBS Enemy *OpFor *Ultranationalists (Now considered Rebels) *Brazilian Militia *African Militia *german anti-NATO militiants Campaign (Beginning of the End) "This is the beginning of the end. The warfare in the Middle East has gone on longer and produced more casualties than any other war. Final Push will bring a stop to it. The remaining OpFor are scrapping together a large Militia and gathering allies accross the globe. We have to stop them." -quote from currently unnamed commander in the opening of the game. Levels Act I *Beginning of the beginning (Cpl. Carter Lancing, USMC Force Recon) Prove you have what it takes to be in Force Recon. *Darkness (Ssgt. John Austin, UAV pilot) Preform a night recon operation with the 627th TWS and the assist of a Reaper surveillance UAV. *Dangerous territory (Lightning) Shot down in Ultranationalist-dominated Kazan, fight your way to the pick-up zone. *A piece of the puzzle (Ssgt. John Austin) After discovering an OpFor underground tunnel network, fight your way through and regroup with the rest of your squad. *Search and Destroy (Ssgt. John Austin) At the end of the tunnel network is a large base. Room-to-room clear it out and secure any intelligence inside. *Old enemies (Lightning) Investigate OpFor relations with the Ultranationalists. Act II *Fly right (Unnamed pilot) Fly an MH-6M Little Bird to cover the transport of the Storm Ops team out of Russia. *The heart of the fight (Ssgt. John Austin) With the help of Delta Force operatives, assault an OpFor dominated town to secure illegal weapons and drugs. *A show of our own (Cpl. Carter Lancing) Kill OpFor that are terrorizing a small neighborhood in Hull, UK and rescue their hostages. *Invisible (Devin Vogel, sniper for the 627th) Using a Ghillie suit, sneak through an OpFor base compound to eliminate an HVI. *No man left behind (Ssgt. John Austin) Rescue Vogel and McKinley from captivity. *Onslaught (Lightning) German radicals are supplying OpFor with weapons. Show them how we treat enemy suppliers. *On thin ice (Ssgt. John Austin) The OpFor are preparing to launch a nuclear warhead at the United States. Stop them at all cost. Act III *Shockwave (Lightning) Storm an African suburb and survive the guerilla attacks of the local militia. *Revenge (Cpl. Carter Lancing) A convoy containing weapons, explosives, and militiants is on its way to the OpFor. Destroy the convoy before it destroys you. *Conviction (Lightning) An exciting vehicle chase across the African border. *